Sirena
by Bekwo
Summary: Desde que tengo uso de memoria, siempre he tenido el mismo sueño; una y otra vez, pero nunca logro concluirlo, nunca logro alcanzar a esa persona… hasta que escuche su hermosa voz. (Contenido Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

Hola seguidores de mi secta!... ok! no -.-" ... Aquí yo con otra historia yuri sobre Vocaloid y es que adoro a Luka *-* y hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de ella.  
Bien, este fic tendrá capítulos pequeños y tal vez así no dure mucho escribiendo... pero basta de bla bla que yo sé que quieren empezar a leer :3

PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, cada uno tiene dueño -.- y yo como envidiosa escribo sobre ellos XD

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Desde que tengo uso de memoria, siempre he tenido el mismo sueño; una y otra vez, pero nunca logro concluirlo, nunca logro alcanzar a esa persona…_

_Todo está oscuro…. hay… hay… ¿Una luz?..._

_Woo! El mar se abre ante mí… pero… ¿qué es esa luz aguamarina? …. ¿Qué hay en esa luz? Es… es… ¿una persona? ¿Está dándome su mano? Arg! No la alcanzo, no logro alcanzarla… Pero, ¡¿qué?!..._

-Waah! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Un sueño?... ¿he?- La chica de cabellos rosa miro una pierna que rosaba su entrepierna, al mirar junto a su lado noto a otra joven de cabello rubio. Al verla sintió como una vena resaltaba de su frente-¡Lily!- dijo molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama

-¿He?- miró perezosamente a la pelirosa- ¡Ah! Hola prima-le sonrió inocentemente

-Nada de "hola" ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- la miraba amenazadoramente

-¿He? ¿Tu habitación?- miro alrededor- ¿que no es la mía? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Arg! Estabas tan ebria que anoche terminaste en mi cama- Seguía molesta

-Bueno- volvió a acomodarse en la almohada –hace tiempo que tú y yo no dormimos juntas – dijo guiñando el ojo

-¡Cállate! ¡Baka!

-Jajajajaja… kawai Luka-chan

_Ella es Lily, sin duda alguna es extremadamente rara, y aunque tiene cierto parecido físico a mí, la verdad es que no somos primas consanguíneas. Es la hijastra de mi tío y desde pequeñas siempre hemos estado juntas, se podría decir que es como mi hermana gemela, compartimos hasta los mismos desórdenes mentales, bueno, nadie podría decir cuál de las dos es la mala influencia._

-Ne Luka, ¿Qué haremos hoy?- dijo maliciosamente- Recuerda que es un día especial.

-¿He?

-¡Hoy! ¿Recuerdas lo de hoy?

-Ammm….claro, claro – Tenia la mirada perdida

-Oi! Luka, ¿estás bien?

-Bueno…no-Se acostó viéndola a la cara seriamente- otra vez tuve ese sueño

-Oh! Eso significa que hay un chico esperándote en el mar jajajaja

-No bromees así, sabes que no me gusta la sensación que deja al despertarme - poso sus manos sobre su pecho y ensombreció su rostro- se siente un vacío desagradable

-No te preocupes- poso su mano sobre el cabello de su prima y lo acaricio con ternura- ya llegara el momento en que sepas su significado, y cuando llegue, nos divertiremos mucho- dijo con una agradable sonrisa para la pelirosa.

-¡Cof, cof!- Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a la mujer que estaba en la puerta tosiendo falsamente

-Tía Yuu, ohayou - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras sentía como una gota fría resbalaba por su frente.

-Ya es bastante tarde para que LAS DOS – enfatizo molesta –sigan en la cama

-¡Hai hai!- Lily se levantó rápidamente de la cama – ¡Matta ne Luka-chan! –Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Luka –Dijo firmemente –Sera mejor que te prepares para desayunar, luego hablaremos de la agenda para hoy.- La miro directamente a los ojos – y por favor, no hagas nada extravagante, tu padre quiere presentarte también con los Hatsune.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sintió como su alma se desvanecía de su cuerpo- Él no puede hacerme esto.-Levanto la voz molesta -Si Luki quiere seguirlo hasta el infierno, es decisión de ese estúpido, pero yo no seguiré sus caprichos

-Luka- La llamo severamente- Solo por esta vez deja de pensar en ti y piensa en la familia

-Desde cuando la familia ha hecho algo por mí- Dijo levemente, como si fuese un recordatorio más que una respuesta -Pronto estaré ahí, madre –Dijo la joven en tono frio

_Megurine Yuu, mi madre. No me malinterpreten, la amo mucho, pero ella, como todos los padres, no es perfecta y tenemos nuestros desacuerdos a tal punto que nuestra relación a llegado a ser muy fría y distante._

Una melodía se escuchaba a duras penas, era el celular de la chica, quien empezó a buscarlo por todas las sabanas de la cama.

-Moshi moshi

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que haremos hoy?

-Por supuesto Lily-chan, prepárate con tus mejores galas, que hoy enorgulleceremos a todos- Formo una malévola sonrisa

-Jajajaja… ¡por eso te amo Luka! Eres el mismo demonio.

* * *

Bien! aqui esta, os dije que seria pequeño, pero en fin. Recuerden comentar. No hay nada mas gratificante que los comentarios de uds *-* (así sean insultos y maldiciones)

Ja ne!

Ah! Por cierto! que les parece la narración? normalmente lo hago en primera persona, pero esta vez decidí cambiarlo... que dicen? :P


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola lectores, pues aquí os traigo la continuación. Disfrútenla :3_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Resumiré un poco la historia familiar. Los Megurine, grandes empresarios son dueños de muchos negocios marítimos en todo Japón; mi padre Megurine Kei es quien lleva las empresas con mano de hierro. Mi hermano menor Luki es el sucesor de su puesto, por lo tanto se preguntaran ¿Por qué no soy yo la sucesora? Simple, NO ME INTERESA. A pesar del liderazgo de mi padre, las empresas están decayendo ante fuertes competidores ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Nuevamente simple, porque es aquí donde los Hatsune entran en acción. Esta familia es conocida principalmente por sus empresas en el medio artístico, pero además de ello, también en el ámbito marítimo, al igual que nosotros. Por lo tanto, mi padre quiere casar a Luki con la hija de los Hatsune para fortalecer las empresas, por lo cual a mí no me afecta o eso fue lo que pensé, al parecer mi padre cambio de planes._

Ese mismo día, en la noche, una fiesta se realizaba en la mansión de los Megurine. Famosos empresarios y millonarios se encontraban en un hermoso patio decorado con jardines y fluentes, disfrutando de hermosa música clásica. Entre ellos se encontraba la familia Megurine atendiendo amenamente a sus invitados, pero de todos ellos, Luka resaltaba hermosamente, vestida con un hermoso kimono color carmesí y detalles floreados negros, muy elegante, excepto por su peinado, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo adornado con una flor amarilla; y algunos cabellos estaban sueltos, dándole una apariencia muy seductora y salvaje.

Me encuentro conversando con unos empresarios, y es que aunque no lo parezca, estudie administración empresarial en Harvard junto con Lily, ambas acabamos de terminar los estudios con las mejores calificaciones. Muchos nos consideran un prodigio en la materia.

-Estas que ardes- La pelirosa sintió cosquillas al sentir el susurro en su oído

-¡Lily! No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta

-jajaja… Kawai Luka-chan

-Deja de burlarte- Aparto el rostro sonrojado mientras hacia un puchero. Luka puede ser fría con todos, pero con Lily era muy diferente.

-… y ¿bien? ¿Qué dijeron ese par de idiotas?

-No te preocupes- sonreía malvadamente – ya tengo todo preparado, solo espera unos minutos.

-Hija, Lily- Se acercó la mujer a interrumpir la conversación de su hija

-Dime madre- Contesto la chica fríamente

-Dime Tia Yuu

-Los Hatsune han llegado, tu padre quiere presentarte ante ellos Luka

-Bien madre- miro a su prima- ven Lily, quiero que me acompañes

-Claro- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la rubia, conocía bien al Luka y tanta amabilidad no era típico en ella, sabía que algo grande ocultaba.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron donde su padre y hermano conversaban con la familia Hatsune.

-Oh! Aquí esta; quiero presentar a mi hija Luka y ella es mi sobrina Lily- Decía señalando a cada una- Hija él es Hatsune Douga y su hijo Hatsune Mikuo

- Es un placer Hatsune-sama- Dijo Luka inclinándose con total cortesía, Lily la siguió con el gesto.

-Olviden el protocolo, llámenme Douga, después de todo seremos familia – Este comentario le cayó como agua fría a Luka- Lamento que no conocieran a mi hija pero…- hizo una pausa mirando donde estaban tocando la melodía- Ah! Ahí está, bueno, pronto la conocerán- Dijo con una sonrisa amable el hombre de cabello aguamarina claro.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el escenario y quedaron maravillados con la chica que se disponía a cantar. Solo Luka quedo más impresionados que los demás, casi parecía, asustada. La única en notar la reacción de la pelirosa fue Lily.

La chica en el escenario tomo un respiro y canto con el acompañamiento de un arpa, la cual tocaba con mucha gracia.

shizuka na tsuki no yoru

michite yuku shinpi no umi

minamo ni yureru tsuki o daite

shizuka ni nemuru umi

shizuka na tsuki no yoru

kirameku shinpi no umi

yasashiku tsutsumu tsuki no hikari

doko made mo tsuzuku umi

-Oi Luka, ¿me escuchas?- La rubia movía la palma de su mano frente al rostro de su prima, pero esta estaba en un trance completo

-Es ella….

-¿He?... no… no me digas que…

Lejos entre los arboles del jardín se escuchaba el sonido de motores acercándose rápidamente, tal sonido despertó a Luka de su trance.

-¡Luka!- Lily la miraba con expectativa

-¡Ah! Claro… es hora de irnos- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para despertarse del trance que la chica le había provocado.

De los oscuros jardines salieron dos chicos en motocicleta, uno era alto de cabello morado y el otro un poco más bajo y de cabello azul. Ambos vestidos de negro y con cadenas por doquier. Luka y Lily corrieron a donde ellos estaban, todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos por la intromisión de unos ¿bandidos?

-Luka, no me puedes hacer esto ahora- Gritaba el padre mientras salía de entre la gente.

La pelirosa solo lo miro fríamente, sonrió y a vista y paciencia de todos empezó a quitarse el hermoso kimono que llevaba, solo para desvelar un traje ajustado del mismo estilo del que llevaban los motociclistas; Lily hizo lo mismo.

Ambas se montaron en las motocicletas de los chicos y se marcharon por donde llegaron. Dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Bien, ¿que les pareció? :P**

**La canción se llama ****"Shizuka na tsuki no yoru" (A Silent Moonlight Night), recomiendo que la escuchen ;)**

**ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, lamento la tardanza pero es seguro que esta historia avance lentamente porque tengo otro proyecto en curso :P  
El lado positivo es que si publico un capitulo es porque ya tengo el próximo terminado XD_

_En fin, basta de bla bla... disfrútenlo :3_

* * *

_El viento golpeaba mi cabello, haciendo que este baile en silencio contrastando con el sonido del motor._

Los chicos llegaron a un acantilado, desde el cual se veía al mar arremeter contra las rocas. Luka se bajó de la motocicleta del pelimorado y camino hacia la orilla, su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito cielo de la noche.

-¡Luka!... oi-Lily la siguió y se recostó en un barandal de seguridad que había en la orilla-¡Luka!- coloco su mano en el hombro – oi Luka, ¿Qué quisiste decir con "es ella"?- hizo las señas de las comillas con los dedos.

La pelirosa la miro directo a los ojos, luego los cerró y dio media vuelta para recostarse también en la baranda exhalando un gran suspiro.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa?- Pregunto el pelimorado

-Aparte de haber arruinado la poca relación familiar que les quedaba- Agregaba con sarcasmo el peliazul

-Al parecer Luka-chan al fin encontró a la persona de sus sueños- Explico Lily

- ¿persona de sus sueños? ... sueños...espera! Quieres decir que al fin sabes quién es el chico que aparece en tus sueños- Kaito lucia impresionado.

-Más o menos...el problema es que esta persona es la prometida de su hermano- Seguía explicando Lily mientras que Luka miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿La hija de Hatsune Douga?- Solto Gakupo

-¿Vas a quitarle la prometida a tu hermano?- Agrego Kaito

-No solo le quitaría la prometida, también el mando de las empresas- Dijo Lily analizando la situación, Luka solo los miraba atónitos.

-¡Qué fuerte!- Dijeron Kaito y Gakupo juntos

-¡oi, Esperen! Ese no es el problema, ¿que nadie ha notado que es una chica?- Luka ya se había impacientado por las conclusiones que estaban sacando

-¿He?- dijeron los tres en unísono

-¡Argh! Además, no he dicho que le quitare nada a nadie...- decía la peli rosa molesta

-Nadie a nadie- corrigió Lily

-...nadie a nadie- la fulmino con la mirada- ¡es una chica! A mí no me van las chicas

-Hai hai, eso lo entendemos, ¿pero entonces porque sueñas con ella?- Gakupo se tomaba la barbilla con la mano en señal de estar pensado.

-saben, no todo lo que estamos destinados es por amor. Esos son cuentos de niños. Es coincidencia.- Luka trataba de minimizarlo

-Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable- Concluida el pelimorado después de su momento de sabiduría

-Y si fuese así, ella será mi futura cuñada y pienso en ella de ese modo y no en otro

-Claro, por eso babeabas cuando la vistes-Molestaba Lily

-Tch! Me asuste de la impresión eso es todo- Luka sintió como se ruborizaba con solo recordarlo

-¡Vale! Además, es una niña, no es la gran cosa, cierto Luka- Trato de ayudar a su prima

La peli rosa aparto la mirada hacia abajo- Supongo…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Bueno, aqui otro capitulo xD

* * *

Capitulo 4

Después de pasar toda la noche con sus amigos en algún bar rockero de mala muerte, Luka se disponía a infiltrarse en la mansión Megurine para poder dormir un par de horas, antes que su padre se diera cuenta y la llamara a su despacho para recordarle la gran vergüenza que había pasado la familia y bla bla bla…. Padres!

-Bien! Todos están en el vestíbulo- decía mientras veía a los últimos invitados marcharse. –Eso quiere decir que si me voy por el jardín, no encontrare a nadie- Escondiéndose entre arbustos pudo llegar al jardín donde pocas horas atrás se gestaba la fiesta. –como pensé no hay…..- una mano se posó sobre su hombro-…Kyaaaaaa!

-sssshh! Demonios Luka-chan! Quieres que nos descubran

-Lily que haces aquí?! Deberías estar en tu casa o tirada en algún desagüe- Susurraba la pelirosa con una enorme vena palpitante en su frente

-Y perderme la infiltración a la casa Megurine, ni soñarlo.

-No digas estupideces!... Aunque eso explica porque esta mañana estabas en mi cama

-Mo! No puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin mi sexy Luka-chan

-Cállate- Decía sonrojada mientras la rubia disfrutaba de su reacción-… y sígueme, que ahora no hay nadie cerca

Las dos chicas corrieron cruzando el jardín y escondiéndose entre las mesas y silla con el objetivo de llegar a una puerta de servicio por el cual podían entrar sin ser vistas.

-Ara! Ustedes son…- La rubia y la pelirosa se detuvieron bruscamente y con nerviosismo voltearon a ver una silla que esta justo al lado de ellas, al parecer no se percataron que aun estaba alguien ahí- Megurine Luka-San y Masuda Lily- San

-Emmm…eto- decía la rubia, intentando explicar su extraño comportamiento, Luka simplemente no podía gesticular nada- …Hi!... si, puedes llamarme Lily, no uso mucho el apellido de mi madre..jejeje…. y esta baka de aquí es Luka-chan- le pico las costillas con el codo para que despertara-Oi! Luka

-ah! Si, soy Megurine Luka

-…amm… tu eres Miku, cierto?- Decia la rubia con total familiaridad

-Hatsune Miku, un placer conoceos- La chica que se encontraba ahí era la prometida de Luki, lucia casi como una muñeca de porcelana, sentada con total elegancia y vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, casi parecía una diosa griega

Por tan solo unos segundo, Luka y Miku se miraban fijamente, sentían que el tiempo se les había detenido por completo. Sus corazones empezaron a latir tan fuerte que no escuchaban nada más, hasta que…

-oi Luka! Debemos irnos- La rubia tomo a su prima del brazo y la jalo indicándole que debían irse- Gomen Miku-chan, pero debemos irnos- siguió jalándola del brazo hasta que Luka decidió irse detrás de ella, no sin antes intentar despedirse de Miku, pero las palabras no pudieron salirle de la boca, así que solo la miro y siguió corriendo hacia la puerta de servicio.

-Por poco nos ven –Decía Lily mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta de la habitación

-Al menos estaremos bien hasta que mi padre no se entere que ya estamos en casa –Luka se encontraba tomando un respiro sentada en la cama. –Arg! Estoy muy cansada –Termino por acostarse y acomodarse de lado.

-Luka-chan –Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a peinar con los dedos la cabellera rosa de su prima –sientes algo por ella, ¿cierto?

-No digas estupideces Lily…. Es solo que… es raro -Lily se acostó junto a ella viendo al lado contrario

-como digas…

_Todo está oscuro….¿Una luz?...No puedo ver mucho._

_El mar, es tan hermoso… pero… ¿qué es esa luz aguamarina? …. ¿Qué hay en esa luz? Es… es… ¿una persona? ¿Hatsune-san?...¿eres tú? ¿Hatsune-san?... _

Toc toc… el sonido proveniente de la puerta despertó a Luka, quien con desgana miro el reloj en su celular -moh! Solo han pasado siete horas desde que llegamos –Grito esperando a quien tocaba se marchara, pero en lugar de ello la puerta se abrió con suma violencia. Luka al mirar a quien entro sintió como un espantoso escalofrió recorría toda su espina –jejeje… Meiko!... hol….-La pelirroja tomo a Luka de la camisa y la levanto como si no pesara en absoluto.

-¿Luka-cha….. ¡MEIKO!- Con el corazón en la garganta, Lily trato de salir huyendo pero fue tomada por la peliroja de la misma manera que a su prima.

-Par de mocosas- Decía Meiko con mirada asesina mientras sostenía a cada una- Saben los problemas en los que están- Las dos solo afirmaban rápidamente con la cabeza muertas de miedo- o más importante, saben cuántos líos me han metido- Ahora las victimas negaban con mayor velocidad. – Bueno, ahora lo sabrán- Reía endemoniadamente mientras las llevaba hacia la ducha

- NO! MEIKO ESPERA! …. CON AGUA FRIA NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO… WAAAAAAAAA!

_Meiko, ¿cómo describirla? Ha estado con la familia desde que tengo memoria, creo que venía con la casa; pero a pesar de tener muchos años encima no aparenta más de 30. Ha sido mi niñera y más que nada, como una madre, aunque ella prefiere que le diga hermana mayor y creo que tiene razón, ella me enseño a beber y bueno, eso no lo hacen las madres, o ¿sí?_

_Después de que Meiko nos vistiera decentemente y echara a Lily me envió directamente al despacho de mi padre. Oh dios!_

-Hola padre- Luka saludo sin ganas, como si no hubiese pasado nada

El hombre suspiro – Al menos deberías saludar- Señalo a otro hombre que estaba sentado y que Luka no noto.

-jajajaja… déjalo Kei, sabes que no me gustan las formalidades.- El pelirosa volvió a suspirar y se sentó en su silla. –Ah… Luka-chan, ven siéntate a mi lado- Luka con total desconfianza, lentamente camino y tomo el asiento que estaba junto a él.

-Con su permiso Hatsune-san

-Dime Douga, te lo había dicho en la fiesta- El hombre le sonrió

-Por…por supuesto, Douga-san- Luka no sabía cómo reaccionar con la situación

- Hablando de la fiesta, tu repentina escapada me dejo impactado- Luka solo esperaba que por culpa de su acción la intensión de matrimonio con Mikuo, el cual estaba sospechando que los dos estaban planeando se cancelara- Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien tan arriesgada, terca y salvaje como tú- Luka estaba cantado victoria- ¡Eres igual a mí! Jajajajaja

-¡¿QUE?!- Tanto Luka como su padre quedaron atónitos.

-SI! Eres la clase de persona que he estado esperando, alguien que se arriesga y sigue lo que cree. Toda mi vida he tomado riesgos con mi empresa y he tenido mucho éxito, todo está en el instinto y tú lo tienes pequeña- La pelirosa no creía lo que estaba escuchando- Quiero que seas tú quien herede junto a mi hijo mis empresas.

-¡¿QUE?! NO! Yo no puedo!

-Claro que si pequeña, confió en ti. Desde hoy mis hijos vivirán aquí para que se conozcan mejor. Kei este será uno de los mejores tratos de mi vida jajajajajaja…..

* * *

Que pasará con Luka? se casará con Mikuo o hará alguna otra travesura? xD

No olviden comentar! JA NE!


End file.
